


Диван

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Overhearing Sex, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Диван

В пятницу, после сдвоенных чар Рон с Гермионой побросали свои сумки в башне и, хихикая и целуясь в темных нишах, пробирались к заброшенному классу на втором этаже, где так удачно стоял широкий, мягкий диван.

Они проводили там не так уж много времени, потому что приближались экзамены, и Гермиона с головой погрузилась в учебу, но сегодня был свободный вечер, и они хотели провести его в романтичной обстановке.

Но когда они подошли к двери класса, та оказалась заперта. Ни Алохомора, ни другие отпирающие заклинания не подействовали, но тут Гермиона вспомнила о хитрых взламывающих чарах, о которых ей рассказывал Билл, когда она гостила в Норе. И действительно, после нового заклинания дверь поддалась.

Они радостно шагнули вперед, но тут же замерли, едва дыша.

— Пиздец, — вздохнула еле слышно Гермиона и потянула Рона за рукав в коридор. Рон был настолько ошарашен увиденным, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что сказала подруга, от которой он никогда не слышал нецензурных слов.

Через пару минут, придя в себя, они забрались на подоконник в дальнем коридоре и молча прижались друг к другу.

— Нам стоило догадаться, — рассмеялась вдруг Гермиона, закрывая лицо руками. — Рон, ты только вспомни последние полгода. 

— Ну да, — буркнул в ответ Рон, и добавил, передразнивая: — «Какой этот Риддл придурок, Рон. Мне так хочется прибить его, Рон»... Как мы раньше не поняли? Он был одержим этом Риддлом.

— Похоже, нам пора искать другое укромное место, — усмехнулась Гермиона и поцеловала своего парня в щеку. — Идем.

В этот момент в конце другого коридора, в заброшенном классе, старый диван ходил ходуном под весом двух голых, разгоряченных тел.

Гарри распластался на нем вниз животом, стараясь потереться ноющим членом об обивку и хоть этим как-то снять напряжение, в то время как Том, жестко схватив его за волосы, заставлял выгибать спину, и с силой входил в распростертое под ним тело. Другой рукой он то сжимал ягодицу, то проводил ногтями по дрожащей спине, отчего Гарри изгибался еще сильнее и вскрикивал.

Наконец ритм стал рваным, громкие шлепки кожи о кожу заглушили даже шумное дыхание, а потом два стона слились в один, и в этот момент раздались громкий хруст и испуганный крик.

— Мда, — рассмеялся Гарри, когда через пару минут они пришли в себя и встали, — похоже, нам придется искать другой класс.

— Для этого есть Выручай-комната, — Том подошел со спины, обхватил руками и прикусил кожу на загривке, отчего по спине побежали мурашки. — Нужно было идти сразу туда, чем тебе так понравился этот диван, даже не знаю.

— Это долгая история, — усмехнулся в ответ Гарри и, развернувшись, обнял Тома в ответ.

Вскоре класс опустел, и только в углу, рядом с окном, остался стоять старый потертый диван, у которого подломились все четыре ножки.


End file.
